hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2013 Bikini Bottom hurricane season
The 2013 Bikini Bottom hurricane season is an active hurricane season in tropical cyclone meteorology. Following a destructive and a 357-death 2012 Bikini Bottom hurricane season, newer technology to improve hurricane forecasting debuted. The season began on June 1, 2013, and it will end on November 30, 2013, dates that conventionally delimit the timeframe period for tropical cyclogenesis. However, if a storm forms between January 1, 2013 and December 31, 2013, it will factor into the season total, as was the case with Tropical Storms Adrian and Brad. Season summary After 357 people died (349 directly, eight indirectly) in the 2012 Bikini Bottom hurricane season, curious scientists (including Sandy Cheeks), wanted to make more advanced machines to forecast a major hurricane (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale) by February 2013. Seasonal forecasts Mr. Thicklebach, a famous scientist who is the brother of Judge Thicklebach, gathered a group of scientists on December 16, 2012 to predict the 2013 Bikini Bottom hurricane season's total activity. Thicklebach's hypothesis for the season's activity was 9.2 total storms, five hurricanes, and 1.3 major hurricanes. Other scientists are currently developing other hypotheses for the season's activity. Thicklebach's hypothesis concludes that the season will be below average compared to the 2012 season. On December 21, 2012, Thicklebach met with Rina Bottom's high-tech paranormal scientist and investigator, Jack Kerry. Kerry had other different scientific fields he created for the 2013 season. They described the season to be slightly more active. Kerry and Thicklebach will meet again on March 16, 2013 to retire the destructive hurricane names for 2012 and subsequently conclude the season's activity. On August 15, the current hurricane season forecast is calling for 18 named storms, 9 Tropical Storms, 9 Hurricanes, and 4 Major Hurricanes. Accumulated Cyclone Energy The table above shows the ACE for each storm in the season. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. ACE is calculated for only full advisories on tropical systems at or exceeding 34 knots (39 mph, 63 km/h) or tropical storm strength. Subtropical cyclones are not included in the ACE. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2013 till:01/12/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:31/01/2013 till:04/02/2013 color:TS text:Adrian from:01/05/2013 till:08/05/2013 color:TS text:Brad from:10/06/2013 till:15/06/2013 color:C1 text:Cal from:19/06/2013 till:29/06/2013 color:C3 text:Dominic from:23/06/2013 till:25/06/2013 color:TS text:Eris from:07/07/2013 till:15/07/2013 color:TS text:Felicia barset:break from:17/08/2013 till:26/08/2013 color:C1 text:Gilma from:22/08/2013 till:27/08/2013 color:TS text:Harvey from:30/08/2013 till:10/09/2013 color:C4 text:Ileana from:04/09/2013 till:10/09/2013 color:C1 text:Jack from:12/09/2013 till:24/09/2013 color:C5 text:Katie From:17/09/2013 till:23/09/2013 color:TS text:Lee bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2013 till:01/02/2013 text:January from:01/02/2013 till:01/03/2013 text:February from:01/03/2013 till:01/04/2013 text:March from:01/04/2013 till:01/05/2013 text:April from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following list of storms will be used to name storms that form in the Bikini Bottom Weather Center's area of responsibility during 2013. Retired names, if any, will be announced at Session XXVII of the Bikini Bottom Meteorological Organization on April 21, 2014. Because this is the first time this naming list has been used since naming begun last year, it will mark the first time any of these names have been used. Names of active storms are marked in bold, and unused names are marked in . Please DO NOT change the storm names. List of storms Tropical Storm Adrian An unexpected low pressure area formed on January 25. This non-tropical low struggled to form until January 31, 2013, when it was upgraded into a tropical depression. Six hours later, the depression was upgraded to a tropical storm and named Adrian. Adrian is the earliest forming Bikini Bottom tropical cyclone in two years of reliable record keeping, as hurricane are usually not expected to form until late May or early June. Adrian dissipated on February 4 after being abosrbed into Winter Storm Mandarine by a Fujiwhara interaction, maintaining hurricane intensity for only four hours. Adrian however was studied further on June 19, scientists were then puzzled when they found out that there were no gusts in Adrian, Due to this, they eventually downgraded the storm into a strong tropical storm. Tropical Storm Brad Another unexpected low pressure area formed off the coast of Stanica Bottom in the southern Bikini Atoll region on April 29. Later, the system became Invest 80B and then later Tropical Depression Two; this storm then became a tropical storm on the evening of May 1 and was given the name Brad. The tropical storm reached its maximum intensity of 65 miles per hour on May 2nd, the storm then dissipated the next day, May 3rd off the coast of the northeast section of Bikini Bottom. Hurricane Cal On June 9, a broad area of accelerating thunderstorms appeared in the center of the Bikini Atoll area, eventually intensifying into Tropical Depression Three the next day. The depression was later upgraded into a tropical storm and given the name Cal. Five days later, on June 15, Cal degenerated into a remnant low; it killed only one person at Bikini Bottom's Goo Lagoon. Hurricane Dominic On June 17, the Bikini Bottom Weather Center began monitoring a vigorous tropical wave coming off of Bikini Atoll; it was later upgraded into Tropical Depression Four the next day. On June 19, one day later, the depression was upgraded into Tropical Storm Dominic. The storm soon encountered hurricane-force wind gusts on the night of June 20 and was subsequently upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane. The projected path of Dominic forecasted it reaching category 2 intensity, which later panned out to be true. Tropical Storm Eris On June 21, as Hurricane Dominic intensified out at sea, a tropical wave developed off the coast between Rock Bottom and Rina Bottom. The next day, the wave appeared to have developed significantly on satellite imagery. Next, on June 23, the disturbance was upgraded into Tropical Depression Five. The depression developed significant convection, and was further upgraded to Tropical Storm Eris. Eris did not last long, as it dissipated within 48 hours. Tropical Storm Felicia On July 5, the Bikini Bottom Hurricane Center began to notice convection developing in a tropical wave. The next day, the wave developed further up to the point where it was classified as Tropical Depression Six. Within 24 hours, the depression intensified even further and was reclassified Tropical Storm Felicia. The storm raidly crossed Bikini Bottom, maintaining a fast foreward speed. Felicia ultimately became extratropical on July 11. Hurricane Gilma The Bikini Bottom Hurricane Center began investigating a blob that formed extreme south on August 15, the disturbance got more well developed and was classified as Tropical Depression Seven ''on August 16. The next day, it strengthened into Tropical Storm ''Gilma. The seventh named storm of the 2013 season. Tropical Storm Harvey Tropical Storm Harvey formed on August 22. Hurricane Ileana The Bikini Bottom Hurricane Center began monitoring another tropical wave that developed on August 28; two days later it strengthened into Tropical Depression Nine. Four hours later, it strengthened further into Tropical Storm Ileana. ''Ileana later became a significant category 3 hurricane on September 5. Ileana reached its peak intensity of 140 mph on September 6 witch is category 4 strength, Ileana then dissipated on September 10. Hurricane Jack The Bikini Bottom Hurricane Center started noticing some convection developing east of Ileana, on Labor Day, September 2. Two days later,after rapid intensification, it strengthened into Tropical Depression ''Ten. At the 9 AM advisory. A few hours later it strengthened into Tropical Storm Jack. Jack then strengthened into a category 1 hurricane on September 6, it weakened back to a tropical storm on September 9th, and then became post-tropical on September 10th Hurricane Katie The Bikini Bottom Hurricane Center started to investigate a tropical wave with a closed circulation on September 10 which was the day Ileana and Jack dissipated. Two day later the wave known as Invest 96B was upgraded into Tropical Depression Eleven. Eleven was later upgraded into Tropical Storm Katie, ''on Friday, September 13th. Katie became a category 3 hurricane on September 16th and reached its peak of 165 mph on September 18th becoming the first category 5 Hurricane in years. Tropical Storm Lee The Hurricane Center began investigating a low-level circulation developing to the northeast of Katie, this quickly strengthened into Tropical Depression ''Twelve. A couple hours later, Twelve was upgraded into Tropical Storm Lee. Lee could bring severe flooding to Rina Bottom. Category:Future storms Category:Future Storms